


Us Against The World

by Whirlwind



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark!Handon, Dark!Hope, Dark!Landon, F/M, Fugitives, Full Tribrid Hope, Triad Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: This world was never meant for them, but they couldn't care less.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Us Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I'm gonna start off by saying this fic is way out of my usual comfort zone, so please bear with me. It's a bit darker and even dare I say, a bit sexier I guess than I normally write (it still ends happy though, don't worry). But I've wanted to do a Dark!Handon story for ages, so I kinda just went for it. This can either be taken as a complete AU or a possible bleak future canon scenario. Reader's choice.

“Looks like they’re back again.” Hope murmurs in disappointment from her position atop Landon’s lap, causing him to begrudgingly stop the kisses he was slowly trailing up and down her neck.

“They really have the worst timing.” He exhales with a heavy sigh, exceedingly annoyed by the interruption. Triad had really been making a push to capture the two supernatural fugitives as of late. This was the third time this month they'd shown up here, meaning it was probably time for them to get moving again. Which was a shame because he quite liked this place. But he'd get over it. It was just a house. But Hope, she was his home, and as long as he had that he knew he'd be fine.

Though if Triad was already back, then it appeared the organization was sorely in need of a reminder that it was best to leave the Tribrid and Phoenix be, at least if they valued their lives that is.

Hope hums in agreement, then places two fingers underneath Landon’s chin and tips his face up towards her. “I’m feelings tad hungry though, so we might as well have a little fun.” She leans closer, her lips brushing up against his ear. “But don’t worry, I promise to save room for dessert.” She assures him with a seductive smile, causing Landon to grin and sneak one more kiss for good measure.

“I’ll hold you to that. But let’s take the fight _outside_ this time. I don’t want to get blood on the new rug. It’s always a nightmare trying to get it out.”

Hope chuckles warmly at the curly haired young man and shakes her head in amusement as she slips off him so that they can both get up.

They exit their current residence, a little cabin out in the middle of the woods, out into the cool night air. It would almost be relaxing if it wasn't for the fact that a shady centuries old organization was out there trying to capture them.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are.” Hope calls into the darkness, waiting expectantly for the agents to finally show themselves. She knows they're close, she can hear their movements through the grass.

Shadows suddenly begin to emerge, taking on a recognizable human form as they come into view, armed with an array of weapons as per usual. This was hardly their first run in with the group and it certainly wouldn’t be their last, so the duo was well aware of how this all went by now.

“Only 8 of you? Seems Triad is really slipping these days.” Landon comments dryly, sounding almost disappointed by the rather pitiful display he sees before him. He shrugs nonchalantly before turning to look at Hope. “You take the ones on the left while I take the ones on the right?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

It doesn’t take them long to dispose of the their most recent inconvenience, only a couple minutes at most, but it’s enough to satisfy Hope’s appetite. The Tribrid stares at their handy work, dusting off her hands in ease. She’d been hoping they would have put up a better fight this time around, make things a little more entertaining for them, but apparently not. At least now though her and Landon could finally get back to having a very different kind of fun of their own.

Ready to reconvene with the Phoenix and return home, she starts to make her way over to him when something stops her in her tracks. Hope let’s out a anguished cry as a piercing pain surges through her body. She turns her head to find an arrow sticking out from her shoulder. Bewildered, she looks around in search of the source of the attack and finds an archer stationed up in a nearby tree.

“Hope!” Landon shouts frantically, rushing to her side. He knows she’s basically immortal, just like him, but that natural fear of possibly losing her never really goes away. Not for a second. Neither does the anger of someone hurting her.

Landon’s expression turns dark and he narrows his eye up at the man perched on the branch, practically growling in displeasure.

“Big mistake.”

His wings manifest with a burning fury and he’s quickly airborne, his eyes locking onto his target. In one swift motion he tackles the man, taking him down to the ground and pinning him by the throat. Landon’s irises shift from from their natural green-gray to a molten red as he stares at the Triad agent. The man starts to squirm as he begins to feel a painful searing heat coming from within him, like he’s been set on fire from the inside.

“Babe, don’t have all the fun without me.” Hope calls out, pulling the arrow out of her shoulder with a slight grunt and tossing it to the ground. The sound of her voice breaks Landon’s focus and he looks up at her, slight smile, head inclined with a sole eyebrow raised.

“Care to do the honors?”

“Such a gentleman.” Hope teases playfully as she brushes past him as he gets up so she can finish the job. Running her tongue over her teeth, she smirks before plunging her fangs into the man’s neck.

When she’s done, she stands back up and carelessly wipes the blood from her lips with the back of her hand. She turns to Landon who rushes to embrace her, though he's careful to not worsen her wound any further.

“You okay?” He asks, voice wavering slightly as his eyes survey the damage dealt from the fight.

She smiles softly at his concern and places a hand on his cheek to bring him back from the worries plaguing his mind.

“I’m fine.” She assures him, her thumb slowly stroking his face to put him at ease and he sighs a shaky but content breath, resting his forehead against hers. Even though it's been years, the memory of seeing her die when she became a full blooded Tribrid is still as clear as day in his mind, and every time she's injured it reminds him of that horrible day all over again. It also serves as a constant reminder of how a he failed her, a guilt that still hasn't left him and probably never will if he was being honest with himself.

“It’s okay.” Hope whispers gently, shutting her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." They’d both lost so much over the years that at this point, they were basically all each other had left. Because of that, close calls tended to hit the two of them pretty hard. Phoenix or not, her heart’s still in her throat every single time he dies, afraid for whatever reason he won't come back this time.

Landon reaches down and laces his fingers between hers as he pulls their hands up to his chest, drawing Hope closer to him.

“Good. Team Other against the world, right?”

She can’t help but chuckle at the name, she hasn’t heard him call themselves that in years. Times were simpler back then, but the sentiment remained. They were the only ones of their kind, cosmic mistakes that shouldn’t exist, making them both an asset and a threat to many. People either sought to use them or destroy them. It was a tough life, but they had each other and that was enough.

“Team Other against the world.” Hope repeats softly whilst nodding, taking in the calm of the nature surrounding them, enjoying the quiet moment between them.

“You know,” She starts a few minutes later, peering up at him through her lashes. “I think it’s time we go back inside and finish where we left off.” The young woman purrs smoothly, causing Landon’s brows to shoot up in surprise and knit together in concern. “You’re still up for that? What about your injuries?”

She tips her head and grins at him. “This little scratch? Please. I have no intention on letting that stop me. I promised you I'd save room for dessert and I meant. We might just have to go a _little bit_ easier than usual though this time."

Landon lets a quiet chuckle and smiles at her tenacity. But before he can even answer her, Hope tugs Landon by the hand and she leads him back to their place, fully content on enjoying the rest of their night.


End file.
